binturiafandomcom-20200214-history
Arlaven
Forest to the northeast of Marujai and a distance north of Taphran, inhabited by elves. The forest is varied, becoming thicker farther in, with some areas in perpetual shadow, and others dotted with scattered, bright clearings. The elves of Arlaven consist of five tribes, three of them south of the Spiruket River and two to the north. The tribes are each guided by their Keeper, and the nation as a whole is under the rule of the Council of Sixtrees. This Council is made of of one elf from each of the five tribes and the Haranti Vhen, roughly translated to Common as "Father of Our Forest." The five tribes are: Northwestern: Urcinar ; Northeastern: Lathidan ; Southeastern: Culveri ; Central Southern: Lugar'u ; and Southwestern: Kegari. Each of the five tribes is governed by a Keeper, who advises the Council representative, yet overrides that representative in matters on the tribal level. Upon rising to the position, the Keeper chooses an apprentice to be their successor. This successor is known by the elves by the title Mavir'shal, which translates literally to "One who will become tomorrow," but is often simplified to "Second" by outsiders and by elves speaking informally. (Similarly, the traditional elven title for the Keeper is "Shala'vhen.") Most elves live within one of the small forest towns that forms the center of each tribe's society. In keeping with their ways, these towns are intimately connected to nature, with the buildings often built around, between, or in the forest's trees. However, this is not to suggest that any of the tribal towns are simple or defenseless. Strong stone and wooden walls, and towers made of stone built around mighty trees, guard the villages, while still blending into nature well. This serves both to satisfy the elves' aesthetic tastes and to keep the villages' locations secret from unwanted visitors. As the common lore suggests, the elves of Arlaven include many excellent archers, trackers, and swordsmen. Their craftsmen skillfully make fine blades and bows, along with intricately-carved wooden shields that often feature plant, animal, or other natural motifs. Other goods produced include leatherwork, jewelry made of bone or semiprecious stones, and a variety of dyes. Magic is thought highly of within Arlaven society, and the elves have no fewer mages than any other, though their traditions and the setting leads many elven mages to lean towards Druidic arts. Additionally, a Keeper's Second is traditionally taught magic as part of being groomed as a future leader. Usually, this is done directly by the Keeper, though Seconds that have an innate talent for other branches of magic may freely choose to study that school most closely. Arlaven is currently at a wary peace with the human nations to their south, though relations with Taphran have been strained under its new ruling family. As it stands, the elves want only peace, though they have no interest in a formal alliance with the Confederacy, and are more than willing to defend themselves if the need should arise. Category:Places